


It's Too Hot - Oneshot

by serenadequeen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has a night off and decides to just stay in and watch a movie. Danny arrives to join her. They are all alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Hot - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> My first Carmilla (Webseries) fanfic. I haven't written in a while so sorry if there are any mistakes (Grammar or too OOC).

It was late on a Friday night. Laura usually does her projects or essays on these kinds of days but right now she was too exhausted. Everything was just so overwhelming. At least she had Danny to help her but she wasn't there right now. All Laura wanted to do now was to relax and eat chocolate like she always does. If the tall redhead was here, everything would be just perfect. Carmilla was gone of course, it was night time after all.

 

As she roamed through her computer, looking to watch something good, she heard knocking at her door. She turned around while narrowing her eyebrows. Who could it be?

 

"Come in?" Laura responded.

 

The door slowly creaked until Danny appeared. She smiled softly as Laura got up. The shorter woman became stiff, she was way too nervous. Alone with Danny. On a late night. Laura got a hold of herself as she fidgeted on her pyjamas.

 

“Hey, I got you some Oreos!” Danny said, holding a blue package.

 

“Oh! Thank you!” Laura replied as she grabbed the box from Danny.

 

Danny made her way to the side of Laura’s bed as Laura sat back at her chair. They both smiled at each other.

 

“So,” Laura began as she placed the cookies on her desk and faced Danny, “Your schedule is all clear? You know, since you’re here. I mean, you rarely have anytime to visit me on a Friday night”

 

“Yeah, well I really wanted to spend some time with you. I do my best at that”

 

Laura felt flattered and tried not to blush.

 

“Danny… You shouldn’t have…”

 

The tall redhead got in closer to Laura and held her hand.

 

“It’s always my pleasure to be here. You know I’m here for you when you need me”

 

“Oh Danny…”

 

They both smiled again until they gradually moved in closer and closer. Their lips were inches apart. Laura’s shoulders were tense, attempted at keeping her cool. Danny felt so hot she could barely concentrate. Suddenly, a wacky song started playing.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Laura gasped, breaking the small distance between Danny.

 

Laura ruffled her hands through her desk searching for her phone. Danny just sat there, waiting patiently. While waiting for Laura, she began unbuttoning her own blouse. It was so warm in this room she thought.

 

Laura answered her phone. As Danny finished with her shirt, it was so hot that all she could do is stare at Laura. Well… It actually made it worst. But she tried to stay concentrated.

 

Danny’s eyes trailed to Laura’s lips. The way they moved. And her neck. So slim. Also her thighs. Danny could just grab them.

 

“Danny?” Laura asked.

 

Danny snapped out of it, shaking her head.

 

“Oh! Sorry. It’s just really warm in your room” Danny laughed a little, playing with her tank top to make air.

 

“Is it that warm?” Laura said.

 

“Well I just had practice and it is pretty humid out today. It’s just me”

 

“No no no! I’ll open the window a bit. Or… If it’s still humid outside I might as well just turn on my fan”

 

Laura immediately got up and reached to the fan and clicked the switch. As fresh air blew on Danny’s face, she felt so relieved.

 

“Much better. Thanks”

 

Danny got up, wanting to get closer to the fan but instead she tripped bringing Laura with her and landed on Carmilla’s bed. The tall girl was now on top of the shorter one. They both stared at each other surprised. Eyes wide open and jaw clenched. Danny’s arms were on each side of Laura.

 

Laura gradually raised her hands and covered Danny’s jaw. She stroked the redhead’s cheeks. She was lost in her eyes. There’s nothing more she wanted right now than kissing Danny but she still hesitated. Laura felt Danny approaching her more and more until next thing she knew, their lips touched.

 

Laura gripped onto Danny’s neck and brushed her lips against Danny’s. They kissed for a couple of seconds. Danny was the one to break the kiss, breathing somehow heavily.

 

“I… I’m sorry about that,” The tall woman said.

 

“You mean about you tripping over me or kissing me? Because I really didn’t mind the kissing… It was delightful anyway” Laura smiled, hiding her awkwardness.

 

Danny didn’t know what to say. She felt so embarrassed all she could do is stare at Laura.

 

“But Laura, if you don’t want me to kiss—”

 

She was silenced by Laura. They kissed once more but this time it felt right.

 

“Danny… You’re awfully warm…” Laura whispered as she felt her lover’s skin.

 

“I am… But at least I have the fan on me. It’s not as bad,” Danny placed some of Laura’s hair away from her face “I love you… Laura”

 

“I knew that… I mean—Me too!!” Laura snapped out.

 

Laura could see Danny’s sharp shoulders and slim neck. Danny’s shirt was almost off, so Laura helped her take it off and tossed it aside.

 

“Thanks” Danny smirked.

 

Oh no. That smirk. It got Laura. She bit her bottom lip, resisting the urge to pull Danny’s body against her own and ruffling her small hands in the redhead’s messy hair. Having Danny’s face shoved against her neck.

 

“Don’t you think so?” Danny asked.

 

Laura came back from dreamland.

 

“Of what?” Laura responded.

 

“We’re on Carmilla’s bed. We should move to yours”

 

“Oh. OH. Yes. Oh my God. I’m sorry”

 

“Unless… You want to watch a movie”

 

“I don’t see why we can’t do both…” Laura grinned, but then became alarmed, “But not at the same time!! Oh geeze…”

 

Danny laughed. She got up, still giggling. Oh how Laura was cute. Laura stood, blushing but angry.

 

“ _Danny_ ” Laura whined.

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re just so adorable!” Danny was still chuckling.

 

“Stop laughing!”

 

“Okay okay, I’ll stop!”

 

Danny finished laughing as she hugged Laura. The smaller woman couldn’t help but smile and hugged back.

 

“How about we just watch a movie… for now” Laura suggested, her cheeks pressed against Danny’s chest.

 

They then broke the hug to face each other.

 

“Yeah, that’s sounds good” Danny agreed.


End file.
